


Here With You, At The Ends Of The Earth

by CattyJay



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyJay/pseuds/CattyJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia is separated from her family after walkers overrun their camp, when she’s saved by a mysterious blonde wielding a shotgun and a bit too much leather for the zombie apocalypse – if she was being honest.</p><p>A series of one-shots of the adventures of Alicia Clark and Elyza Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You, At The Ends Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Elyza wants Alicia to kiss it better.
> 
> Prompted by an anonymous ask on tumblr, and it was just too precious to not make into a one-shot. So thank you, anon. Others may have written this scenario as well, but this is my take on it.

Elyza pressed her palm firmly to her forearm, blood seeping through her fingers and dripping to the hot pavement. She jogged through the deserted streets, the weight of her shotgun on her back, heavy and comforting. She passed abandoned and burnt out cars, and bodies that had yet to be claimed by the dead. 

She could hear them, their collective groans echoing off the high-rises behind her, the tension in her grip lessening with every block of distance she placed between them. But she still held tight to the baseball bat in her hand, the letters _A.C._ etched deep into the bloodstained handle.

The thought of her had Elyza smiling, her destination coming into view as she rounded the next corner. She’d gone on a routine supply run for more food and water. And toothpaste – because good oral hygiene was important, even if the world _had_ gone to shit.

She’d been doing the runs long enough to know what stores had already been hit, and what the best routes were to the ones that other raiding parties in the area didn’t dare venture. It was somewhat of a game to her. See how far she could get without attracting attention, and 50 extra points if she could get in and out in under three shells. 

She managed to only offload two rounds this run, before swinging the cedar bat into the skull of the third walker. But it was in her haste to escape the fourth that she clipped a shard of broken glass sticking out the store’s front window. It ripped into her skin, tearing a deep gash from the back of her wrist to within mere inches of her rolled leather jacket. 

“Almost ruined a good thing,” she muttered to herself, pulling herself one handed up the metal ladder of the fire escape and onto the second floor landing.

They were hiding out in an apartment complex, in one of the many empty inner-city suburbs of LA. Elyza had cleared the building two days earlier, blocking off the stairwell with anything they could get their hands on, and placing makeshift alarms around the hallways so they had pre-warning if walkers or raiders came looking.

 _“And when in doubt, know your way out,”_ she’d told the other girl, the one currently lounging on the old couch, comic book in hand and a 9mm resting in her lap. She rolled her eyes every time, but Elyza knew she loved it. 

_“Complain all you want, girlie. Zombieland is the reason we’re both still alive.”_

It was getting late. Elyza had left her with her pistol, and the promise that she’d be back before sundown. The sun was just starting to set behind the buildings surrounding the complex when Elyza ducked her head under the open window and rolled into the small living room.

“Knock, knock,” Elyza chirped, striding over to the couch. “Someone order a package?”

“Must you say that every ti-” 

Alicia’s words caught when her eyes were drawn to the bright red blood that was dripping down Elyza’s forearm where she still held pressure. “Shit, Elyza. Are you okay?” 

Alicia promptly dropped the comic book on the coffee table, the gun sliding to the couch cushion in her rush to meet her.

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Yeah, and global warming was just a little bit of flooding.”

“Okay, so it might hurt a little,” she relented with an easy shrug. Elyza grinned sheepishly and took off her pack. “Sorry about your bat, by the way. I may have got a little bit of blood on it. But honestly, I think I improved it.” 

Alicia snorted lightly and shook her head, checking Elyza’s arm. It was dripping blood over the polished floorboards, her fingers drenched and her broken wristwatch stained red. 

“Sit.” 

Alicia’s words came out harsh, pointing to the couch. The forceful tone drew a smirk from Elyza, surrendering to the younger girl. “Yes, ma’am.”

Elyza took a seat, pulling her combats boots underneath her, and sat cross-legged on the couch. Alicia came back moments later with a first aid kit she’d taken from under the sink, sitting opposite her and unclipping the top. 

“Honestly not how I thought our first time playing doctor would go.” 

Elyza watched as those cheeks tinged pink, and those perfect lips pouted slightly. Alicia ducked her head, pulling out a bottle of water and wetting a nearby cloth. That was another game she liked to play, and one she never thought she’d get tire of. 

“I could always let you bleed out.” 

“Nah, you’d miss my amazing wit and exceptional arse too much.”

Alicia merely shook her head, and began wiping away the blood. Elyza easily could have done it herself. Coming from a small town she’d patched up worse on her property back home. But she let Alicia continue, liking the feeling of how gentle she was being. It was nice. And a stark contrast from how closed and sarcastic her exterior was.

“How’d you do this anyway?” Alicia worked methodically. It made Elyza think that this may not have been her first time either.

“Glass window. Bloody thing practically jumped out at me.” 

Alicia glanced up at her. “You should be more careful.”

“Did Alicia Clark actually just show concern?” There was a playful lilt to Elyza’s voice, her arm resting on the other girl’s knee. “Well call the Vatican, we’ve got ourselves a miracle.” 

“Hardly. Blood attracts walkers. We can’t risk them finding us.” 

“Uh huh,” she hummed, not believing her for a second. “But if anyone asks it was a drop bear.” 

Alicia faltered, raising an eyebrow. “Drop bear?” 

Elyza nodded, matter-of-fact. She lowered her voice to a teasing whisper. “They live in the trees.” 

Alicia glared at her. “You’re such a weirdo.”

Elyza laughed as she dropped the cloth into a bowl on the coffee table, before cleaning the wound with disinfectant. Elyza tried not to flinch, the small wipe stinging her skin and the smell of alcohol singeing her nostrils. 

“Ready?” 

Alicia had retrieved a needle and thread from the med kit, and was holding the sharp point millimetres from the top of the long gash. 

Elyza rolled her eyes, holding back a snort. “I’ve had worse, babe. Back home I tried jumping a barbed wire f-” 

Alicia pierced the inflamed edge of the cut without further waning, and tugged hard on the thread. 

“Motherfucker!” Elyza exclaimed, burning pain searing up her arm. She let out a choked laugh as the pain slowly subsided to a manageable level. “Ow.” 

Alicia smirked. “You were saying?”

“You did that on purpose.”

The girl just shrugged, continuing to stitch the cut.

Elyza was quiet for a moment, watching Alicia’s face pinch in concentration, rather than watching her hands. “Any sign of your folks?” 

“No, not yet.” 

She could hear the disappointment in her voice, Elyza’s chest aching a little. “We’re surrounded by walkers-” 

“They’ll be here.” Alicia paused her stitching and fixed her with a hard look.

Elyza just nodded. “Of course they will. I don’t doubt it.” 

She did.

They’d been travelling together for nearly two weeks with no sign of the girl’s family. Elyza had found her after being separated from her brother, Nick, on a supply run gone wrong, and after walkers had overrun their camp. They’d stayed close to where they’d last seen them. But there’d been nothing. No sign. Alicia had assured her that they’d set up meeting points at multiple locations around the city in case this was to ever happen, the closet point to the complex able to be seen from their roof. 

It was just taking her family awhile to check them all.

That’s why it was taking so long at this waypoint.

That’s all.

But Elyza knew better. She knew the chances of finding them again in a city this size. She’d been on her own long enough to know that. To not hope for such things, and to take comfort in life’s simple pleasures. Like watching pale skin turn a lovely shade of red, or green almond eyes turn shy. 

Or using the streets to play a life-size game of whack-a-mole with LA’s newest undead residents.

It was the little things. 

But she’d made a promise to get her back to them. And it wasn’t something that she took lightly. At least not when it came to Alicia.

“You’re going to have to wash this.” Alicia indicated toward the sleeve of her leather jacket, it caked in already drying blood.

“I got lucky. Another inch and it would have been ruined.”

“What a tragedy,” Alicia deadpanned. 

“Shut your mouth, you love this jacket.”

Alicia merely shrugged. “It’s okay.” 

Elyza smirked as she kept stitching, the black thread creating a neat row of loops up her arm. Alicia’s thumb began grazing the underside of Elyza’s arm, whether she realised or not. The movement was absent and soothing, in contrast to the sharp sting of the needle. Elyza smiled, not saying a word. She could have teased her, but she didn’t want the soft touch to stop. So she continued just to watch. 

“So what did you get?” Alicia asked, her eyes floating up from the cut that was nearing its last loop. Elyza grinned, bending down to grab her pack. “Hey, hold still,” she scolded her, her grip on her forearm tightening. 

“Simmer down,” Elyza quietened, reaching into the front pocket. “For the lady.” 

She let the necklace hang loosely from her fingertips. It was a hollow crescent moon with a thin silver chain. It made her think of Alicia, Elyza wasn’t entirely sure why. But she knew she had to have it. 

“You know looting is frowned upon in most states,” Alicia tutted lightly, taking the necklace from her outstretched hand.

“What are they gonna do?” Elyza retorted with a half grin. “Arrest me?” Alicia just looked at the necklace that pooled in her palm, her expression unreadable. “Well do you like it?” 

“It’s nice,” Alicia admitted, meeting her eye. “Thank you.” 

"You're most welcome."

A part of Elyza knew the girl was most likely straight. She blushed when she flirted with her. And there was more than one occasion when Alicia couldn’t find her words when Elyza was too close for comfort, or brushed a gentle hand across bare skin. But she just put it down to her age. Or the fact that Alicia may not have received many compliments in her life and wasn’t sure how to take them. 

But Elyza enjoyed her company, even if the other girl would never think of her in that way. 

“Done.” 

Alicia used a set of small scissors to remove the remaining thread. Her eyes were on the first aid kit, her fingers searching for a dressing to cover the newly sewn cut. 

Elyza admired her handy work. It wasn’t half bad. 

“Well the least you could do is kiss it better,” Elyza teased, her arm still resting on Alicia’s knee. 

She kept her eyes in her lap, not noticing Alicia’s gaze flick up, or her fingers still on a roll of bandages. 

“Okay.” 

Elyza didn’t have time to process as a set of soft lips pressed to hers, Alicia leaning forward off the couch to capture them in gentle, feather light kiss. Elyza stilled, partly out shock. And partly because Alicia’s lips were even softer than she thought they’d be. 

Pulling back, Alicia stared at her. Her expression was hesitant and shy, her hands toying with the bandages that sat in her lap. 

But Elyza just smiled, her lips tingling. She only paused a moment before closing the distance again, kissing Alicia more firmly. Cupping her cheek with her uninjured hand, she nipped her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth lightly. The girl tasted of vanilla lip balm, it making her head swim. 

Elyza grinned into the kiss, her palm still resting on Alicia’s cheek. “We should play doctor more often.” 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be updating this series whenever I feel inspired or I love a prompt I’m given, so feel free to send me any prompts, and it may turn into an update.
> 
> Come say hi: hedabecca.tumblr.com


End file.
